True Relationships
by DarkIvan
Summary: When America's 49th State betrays all of you to be with her lover and ends up causing World War Three. Will you Unite The World against this evil and find someone of you own? UK X Reader, OC!Alaska X Russia. Reader Insert. Slight GerIta. No Flam Please.
1. Chapter 1

Hetalia

True Relationships

Chapter 1

That Meeting.

"Hey,Hey _! Wake up! It's time to go the world meeting!"

I Rubbed my eye's seeing the time on the clock it read 7:00 am. "Come on! Your late! Russia and I came to pick you up!" What was my annoying friend, Alaska yelling about? Then I just realized last night.

"_Hey,_! How ya doin' Dudette! Alfred obnoxiously yelled._

"_Al, Why so loud?" America just smiled an ear to ear grin. "Everybody gave you permission to come to the next world meeting! It'll be held in Moscow so Ally and Ivan will pick you up if you want to come." I beamed at the idea I've always wondered what happens __at one of those meetings. Alaska was the only person not a country to be able to go because Russia was afraid to leave her alone because of Belarus. "Sure I would love to come!" Alfred beamed and yelled: "I'll See you tomorrow then!"_

"Oh, Shoot I'm Late!" I mentally slapped myself for forgetting about the big day. I got ready in about 10 minutes and answered the door. Alaska and Russia were in Matching outfits only differing with state decorations and medals on Alaska's coat. Ivan smiling innocently and Ally was crossing her arms with an annoyed look on her face. "_ it took you long enough come one we gotta go. Were gonna be real late! Come on get in the car." We all ran to the large car moving fast to Moscow were the meeting was being held. "So, Your excited, Da?" Russia asked very innocently while driving relatively fast. "Yes I am it's gonna be amazing and I'm gonna be able to meet so many new people!" Alaska then started to whisper to Russia and Ivan whispered back and she chuckled. "Yeah There's someone there that might like you!~" Ally said teasingly. My eyes widened especially since I just got over a bad breakup with my last boyfriend. "Alaska, Your just like your father. Always teasing and joking if something happens to you it will be your fault!" I got a little annoyed she likes to mess with people but she loves to do it with me. I looked at Russia who was looking at me with his deep violet eyes who was smiling but a little stream of Kol's was coming from his mouth at my outburst at Alaska. "S-Sorry Ivan." You stuttered. Russia was scary now that I think of it only his sisters and Alaska weren't scared of him. We finally got to the building were the meeting was held we all walked in. Everyone was running or walking everywhere getting ready for the meeting. "Ally!~ Ally!~ Hey!" We all looked behind us a man with copper brown hair with a small curl coming out of his hair ran up to us. "Hey, Feli How are you doing?" He ran around in circles with his arms outstretched like an air plane. "I'm doing great ve!~" He stopped and looked at me. "Who's this pretty girl?" I blushed at his compliment. "This is _ Feli." Alaska kindly said. "Da!~ She's now aloud to go to world meetings." Ivan added. "Nice to meet you _ My name is Feliciano also known as the country of Italy. The northern part. All my friends Call me Feli feel free to call me that!" I nodded in response. Russia then looked at Alaska. "Little Sunflower, I'm going to the conference room to get some good seats." We all waved bye at him as he walked to the conference room. "До свидания! Любовь!" Alaska yelled in Russian. I walked with Alaska and Italy down the hall to see the whole building and meet many countries. Then we heard from a distance "What are you doing here Sealand! Your not a country! Your not supposed to be here unless you have special permission. And That's not you." "Awww Arthur! Please I wanna be a country let me stay!" "I said no and that means NO! Go HOME!" "Britain your a bully and a jerk." The small boy said as he walked away. I looked back at Alaska who was gone by now and know where in sight. She must of went to the conference room. _I'll catch up to her later. _I thought and went the way towards were the fight happened. _**BAM! **_I fell to the ground rubbing my head as a hand came out to me. "are you OK mam'? I didn't mean to bump into you." I looked up this man had thick eyebrows just above his emerald green eyes, his hair was a dark blonde and very messy. I quickly took his and as he pulled me up. "Thanks..." "Arthur or Britain if you like formality." He smiled. "And who might you be? I've never seen you here before." "_" you calmly said as you looked into his eyes. They were so green and so calming. "_ Thats a very beautiful name for a pretty girl like you." You blushed at the Englishman. He was very gentlemanly and he wasn't have bad looking ether_ Oh Stop thinking like this _ you just met the man! _You mentally slapped yourself while still staring into his eyes. He tugged on his collar a bit with a nervous look on his face. "Well, _ I'd better get to the conference room it will start in a matter of minutes." You suddenly broke out of your trance. "Y-Yeah I should get over there as well." You walked a far amount behind him to get to the room. When I finally got there there was only one seat left and it was next to Arthur. I hesitantly took the seat and looked across the room I saw Alaska wave at me from across the room. Then she started talking to her neighbor to was a rather large girl with platinum blonde hair with a headband. They were so carefree laughing I looked to my left. There was a rather serious look on his face wearing a white bonnet with a...rifle strapped to his back. I attempted to make a conversation with him. "Hello sir whats your-" "SHUT UP OR I'LL BEAT YOU WITH MY PEACE PRIZE!" he yelled at me. "sorry I just wanted to say hi." "Oh, Your a...girl sorry about that...My name is Vash, Or Switzerland if you wish." "My name is _." We shook hands and I looked to my right and Arthur was looking at me with his green eyes. I felt really weird. "Um. Yes Arthur?" Arthur's face turned red. "_ I was wondering if on Saturday if you have no plans you would like to come to my house for...tea?" My face turned red. "Uh sure, Arthur." Arthur then smiled, "Of course just as friends!" We both laughed as the meeting was now beginning. "Okay, Dudes! Time to get this meeting started! As the Hero I'm going to go first with my speech." Everybody then slouched in there seats and whined well they listened to Alfred Talk about super hero's being the solution to Global Warming and a bunch of other unreal trash. After America, England then stood up to the bored and started writing in large bold letters

**A Very Terrifying Truth**

**World War III**

**By, Arthur Kirkland (England)**

When he stepped aside everyone in the room gasped except for _Russia and Alaska._ "Now, As you all know its been about 66 years sense World War II and it's been relatively peaceful except in the middle east due to all of the protests however, I'm talking about something even more terrifying then these protests." A Man in an Ascot stood up. "Didn't we say we weren't going to have another World War? We promised each other right?" "True But a promise is not a barrier it can be easily broken. It takes one flick of the hand from someone in this room to start another world war. Someone may become to greedy and may want more land for themselves. So I'm here to warn you all to please not put the world into another tragedy like this. This World War III if it happens according to my calculations will be the most brutal then the other 2 just because of higher military standards and better weapons. It can wipe out entire nations as we all well know. So it has come to my attention due to the protests many of us are annoyed or on edge and anyone of us, including me could snap and cause this new war. So please all of us at least must learn from the past so this does not happen how does that sound. Everybody in the room slowly nodded. After that note the meeting continued and finally came to an end everyone still shivering about Arthur's speech. "Could it really happen?" "The protests are getting many of us on our last nerves." "Let's hope it won't happen." Are the things that I heard through the hallways then I heard Russia and Alaska talking. "When Russia?" "My Little Sunflower give it about 3 months time and I'll be ready." "Ay! My birthday is 3 months away!" I heard Alaska say That calmed me down _Just a big party for Alaska I hope she invites me. Oh yeah and I'm having Tea with Arthur on Saturday! _I turned red at my last thought. All country's were going to stay late for the orientation of a new country I can't wait to see it!~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

New Friends

The whole place was bustling with well dressed countries and the sweet aroma of the food to be served after the orientation was going through the whole building. I walked around the crowed halls looking for new people to meet when a small yellow bird stepped right at my feet and made a small chirping noise. "Aww, What are you doing in a place like this?" I spoke as I picked up the fluffy chick. The little thing jumped on my shoulder and got up on my head and let out another small chirp. I chuckled as I continued down the hall with the bird. "Gilbird! Gilbird! Mein Gott! Where Are you Gilbird!" I heard someone yell down the hall. I turned around and I saw a man with white hair with a worried expression on his face. He saw me and his face turned to a scowl. "You!" he ran up to me snatching the bird off my head and held it. "I thought I lost you Gilbird! Never run off like that again!" The man then turned to me. "Why did you take Gilbird? I want awensers!" "I-I didn't know I saw him on the floor I thought he would have gotten stepped on or something so I brought him with me." "Ya, Right! Mein Gott...When I get done with you your gonna have to get your surgery so your face will go back to normal!" He threatened, His red eyes now looking as if they where on fire. "Gilbert! Leave her alone!" We both looked to where the voice was coming Alaska was running down the hall. "Gilbert, _ would never steal anything she's not like that! Especially Gilbird she was just helping him that's all!" Gilbird chirped happily as The man stopped cornering me and looked at Alaska with confused eyes. "Ally." She made that face that always got people to listen to her. "Introduce yourself. Now." He sighed and turned to me. "Sorry about that thanks for helping mein Gilbird. I'm Gilbert, I'm the country called Prussia." I smiled at Prussia who was looking away annoyed. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Prussia my name is _. But Isn't Prussia not a country anymore why are you still here?" Still looking away he simply replied "I don't want to talk about it." I nodded and saw Russia running down the hall. "Alaska! Don't run off like that not in a place like this, remember Belarus is here." "I don't give a crap about Belarus! I can take care of myself." She boldly replied. A voice came over the speaker. "everyone go to the theater for the orientation of the new nation." We all piled into the room and I was sat next to Prussia and another nation a female. I took a seat and Gilbird chirped and tried to get on my head but Gilbert stopped him in time never looking at me obviously he was upset that he had to apologize to me. I rolled my eyes and looked forward when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to the girl next to me. She was the girl who was sitting next to Alaska during the meeting. "Hi, Ally told me about you. I'm Ukraine" "Hi, I'm _." She heard my tone of voice and started to get some tears in her eyes. "I'm Sorry did you not want to be bothered? I Should of thought about that! I Suck!" "No! No...sorry if I sounded weird there I'm just tired is all." I smiled at her as she calmed down. "Attention everybody! The orientation will now start! As The hero I will run this ceremony!" Some boo's echoed through the theater but Alfred ignored them and continued to talk. "So, All of you don't know this new country. But his name is Quebec. He is ready to come to our meetings as a country." With all of these people talking about him and he finally got a pin to show that he was a country marking the end of the ceremony and everyone went to the dining room for food. "Hey, _!" I turned around to see Arthur running towards me. "Hi, Mr. England." He just laughed. "You can call me Arthur, No need to be so formal." I blushed and nodded. "So, _ theirs a lot of food all this food is from different country's! What table are you going to?"  
>"Probably the Russian or Italian Table." Arthur Sighed looking depressed. "Oh, I should of known no one except me goes to MY table." I looked around I saw a lot of people crowd around tons of tables and I saw one table totally devoid of people and had a British Flag above the table, I walked over to the table and saw the food. A lot of it looked good...I wonder why a lot of people don't eat this stuff, I took these things called scones that had Jelly on them and I took some tea, I sat over next to Arthur who was happily chewing on food. "Hello, _ What did you get?" He looked at my plate and froze "M-My Food." I took the scone "Yeah It looked really good so I took one to try." I took a bite of it with him looking at me with a worried look. "T-This This is Really good..." I looked back at him smiling while taking another bite he had really weird look on his face, Then he suddenly fell over. "Arthur?" he was lying on the ground with the expression frozen on his face. "Arthur! Somebody get over here!" Alfred came over with a half eaten hamburger in his hand. "What happened?" "I-I don't know after telling that his food was good he just-" "Wait! You thought his food was good? Then...He might be just surprised give him a little." America sat him up on his chair and walked away. I continued eating with Arthur totally passed out in his chair. By the time the feast was over, Arthur was still out cold. "Um, He's Overreacting don't you think, _?" I saw Feliciano come up behind me. "Yeah Maybe I should take him over to my house cause everybody went home and I don't know how to get to his house so I'm just going to set him on my couch and let him sleep. "Thats a good idea ve!~" I Stepped out of the building with Arthur on my back and started to walk home a 30 minute walk away. On my way home I felt someone was watching me I looked around a lot but I didn't see anyone I hoped it was just my imagination. As I got inside my house I set Arthur on the couch to sleep and went into the bathroom to go wash my face off and brush my teeth for bed. I went into the kitchen and turned the lights on so I could get something to drink. "Hey, You." I jumped up Was Arthur awake? I looked in the living room and he was still out. I started to get a little nervous now. "Hey, You know something about Brother Stealer!" The voice was coming from the broom closet. I went over to the closet and reached for the doorknob and slowly turned it, opening the door the a creek. Somebody quickly pulled me in, "Don't Kill me! Please!" I yelled terrified. "Whats her weakness?" a voice yelled. "W-Who's Weakness?" "Alaska's You Idiot tell me!" Who would ask ME what her weakness is? "I-I don't know." "you know...Your just not going to tell me!" I was now shivering as they held on to the neck of my dress shirt. "Humph..Is the little baby scared?" With their voiced raised I could tell they were a girl. "W-Why don't you just get OUT and Pester Russia or are you just scared!" She scoffed and simply replied. "I can't do that." She let go of my shirt. I hit her in a soft spot, "Why would he choose her instead of me ?" I heard her mumble softly. She opened the door and ran out I wasn't able to get a good look at her she just, ran out. I walked out of the closet and looked at the time 11:30 P.M. I think I should get to bed I looked at Arthur who was STILL out cold! Was his food <em>that <em>bad is it? I got a piece of paper and started writing on it:

_Arthur, _

_You Passed out today because I surprised you because I liked your food. You are at my house right now. Feel free to take anything from the fridge and leave whenever you want just leave me a note so I know you didn't get kidnapped or something._

I taped it on the TV and went off into my room. I put everything on for sleep and took out my ponytail and ruffled out my hair. "_I wonder what I'm doing tomorrow Oh yeah it's Friday tomorrow...Ally and I were going to go to Alfred's house to play games and junk."_ I went to my bed and went under the covers _Al's will be fun but I'm looking forward to tea with Arthur on Saturday. _

On that note I closed my eyes and drifted into dreamland.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The American And The Englishman

I awoke to the sounds of birds on my windowsill chirping. It sounded like a song I walked over to the window and the Cardinal was looking at me and chirped a small note, I opened the window and sat there looking at it. The bird hopped over to me and walked on my arm. I always had a thing with birds they always would come over to me. I held the Cardinal and put him on my shoulder and walked out into the living room. The note I left out there was still there. But No Arthur I wonder if he saw the note. "Oh, Bloody Hell!" I heard coming from the kitchen and loud crashes of pots and pans. I walked in there with the bird flying around my head, Arthur was there in my apron looking over a burnt plate of food. "Um, Arthur?" he quickly looked up. "Oh, _! I was trying to make breakfast for us and well I...burnt it." I chuckled and the Cardinal went over to the food and tasted in and immediately spit it out of it's small beak and flew back over to me, Landing on my head. He pointed to it and I chuckled "I found a new friend." He Formed an "O" with his mouth and frowned at the Food, I frowned and I walked over to him and pat his back. "Chip Up Arthur everybody burns food once and a while." Arthur stiffened his back and sighed. "But I seem to burn food more than anybody on this bloody earth!" He suddenly spewed the plate on the floor making the food fall and the plate shatter. I put my hand over my mouth as my eyes grew wide at a mad England, he staggered back and hit himself on the wall shaking all the while. Arthur finally came back to reality and look at the mess had made and my truly terrified look on my face. "I-I'm Sorry _ I don't know what came over me." I was still frozen. "_! come on snap out of it!" he ran over to me waving his hand in front of my face. I stood there and then...oh my god I felt something wrap around me a snapped out of it and saw Arthur hugging me saying my name. "Arthur..." I could barely whisper as I wrapped my arms around him as well. We stood there and looked into each others eyes. "_! thank goodness!" My face was hot and I was looking at him. "Yeah...ummm maybe you get home I'll clean it up. Seeing How uncomfortable I was he stopped hugging me and straitened his tie. "Sorry about that _, and I was the one who made the mess and as a gentleman I must clean it up for you." I smiled and nodded "If you want to...I got to go to Alfred's house I'm going to be late I'll see you tomorrow, Come on Arty!" Arthur looked up "Who's Arty?" I pointed to the Cardinal and waved goodbye walking out of the house. While I was walking down the street I tripped over something and Arty swept up into the air so he wouldn't go down with me. "Ah! Shinatty-Chan I found you, Aru!" I looked at what I tripped and saw a large stuffed animal that looked like a cat with a real small mouth in a grin, It was creepy. Someone picked up the doll and started snuggling it "Ah,You hurt somebody, aru!" I stood up as they looked at me "Nihao! I'm China! My real name is Yao nice to meet you, aru!" I waved as Arty landed on my shoulder. "Yao! Don't Run off like that don't leave me behind!" Somebody was running up the sidewalk he stopped next to Yao as he looked at me "Ayah! Introuduce yourself, aru!" He waved at me "I'm South Korea of Im Yong Soon!" He started walking towards me when Yao stopped him. "Ayah! No you don't! Don't great her like you always do with other people!" China hit Korea with his stuffed animal and Im Yong Soon backed off. "So Who are you?" I smiled looking at the two "I'm _ nice to meet you!" "So Where you going?" Korea asked. "Oh I'm going over to Alfred's today! So Mr. Korea and Mr. China where are you headed?" "Were going to the store, aru." China said as he smiled "Yeah! We need stuff for dinner tonight isn't that right Yao?" China rolled his eye's "Well, We Hope to see you again, aru." I waved goodbye and continued walking _I'm meeting tons of new Countries _I thought as I walked up to America's house and rang the doorbell. A man in Glassed wearing a red sweatshirt with a maple leaf opened the door. "H-Hello are you Ally's friend?" I nodded as he let me in "Bout time you got here!" Alaska said as she went up to me. "What I'm not late am I?" She pointed at the clock and it read 1:30 PM I was 30 minutes late Crap! "Well a lot of things have happened today but I'm here!" She smiled as we heard someone yell from the other room "Mathew! Get Over here!" The flustered man next to Alaska ran into the other room and we heard arguing. "Alfred and Mattie the closest brothers in the world...not really oh Mathew is The Country of Canada if you didn't know." I nodded and pat Arty. "I found a new friend" She smiled calmly. Alfred then stormed out of the room with a huge smile and looked at us. "Ready to play some games?" We both nodded and went into the room. I've never been in Alfred's home due to Alaska not living there anymore. This room was dirty it had tons of fast food bags and cups cluttering the floor and tables there was some writing on the wall in permanent marker saying: "Tony and Alfred Were Here!" There were Coke Stains all over the floor and I spotted a few stray old french fries around the room. "Dad, you really need to clean this place up, it's a pigsty!" "But The hero Lives like this!" he simply yelled as he sat down in front of the TV and started playing a game and yelling. We sighed and went into the kitchen "So, How many States live with Alfred anyway?" Alaska looked up at the ceiling "Only 6 now I think you got Florida, Wisconsin, Oregon, Michigan, Ohio, and Mississippi." I raised my eyebrows "So they moved out like you?" She nodded "We all moved out cause we found someone in our lives or we couldn't take the smell of this place anymore." I chuckled "All of us are still "kids". the ones who didn't move out are still childlike though everybody that still lives here is smaller Ohio and Michigan still haven't hit puberty yet!" She laughed and I joined in. "Hey tonight can I ask you something kind of important?" I nodded We were spending the night here and I think We were staying in the guest room that night. Just then a small kid ran by us. He had small mittens on and was laughing and looking behind him. "I'm Gonna Kill you Michigan! Get back here!" The boy just laughed and yelled "Only if you can catch me Ohio!" A equally small boy was chasing the other with a look to kill on his face. Alaska rolled her eye's "That's Ohio and Michigan...they don't get along very well all they do is Fight, fight, fight." I nodded and watched the two fight over something until Michigan pounced on Ohio and started clawing and biting him. "Hey, you two stop it right now! Don't Make me call brother Texas!" Alaska snapped and the two stopped and looked down and replied at the same time "Yes, sister Alaska..." The two of them went upstairs while quietly bickering. "Even though I'm younger than them they still listen to me." I smiled and went into the room to play the game with Alfred. After a McDonald's dinner and listening to one of California's stories and trying to stop Ohio and Michigan from fighting, it was time for bed and I was tired, Too tired for my liking. Arty went into a makeshift cage for him and I started reading a book in the guest room. Alaska then walked in, "This used to be my room, _." I looked up from my book to see Alaska looking out an open window, the wind coming from it slowly blowing her hair curl around. "Was it really?" I said very unemotionally. "Yeah I remember the days when I would sit in here when I was a kid wondering where I came from, my dad said he found me out in the snow and I somehow was a match with his DNA, He cared for me despite having 48 other kids." I looked at her, she never has opened up to me like this before. "I was never accepted by the other 48 I was always called names and would hit me I would be so scared to even talked to anyone so I would lock myself up into my room looking out this very window everyday wondering what I was, Where I came from." She continued. "I started to lose my temper a lot and become scary and intimidating to the other States, I changed into this...Traumatized person who can snap from good to bad easily. One Time I got mad and Minnesota because he was Taunting me and I hit him hard...so hard that I gave him a bloody nose." She started to tear up, "Alaska, you don't have to talk about it." She simply shoot her head "No, I have to Talk to you about this _, When I left I started searching for a person who was like me. Instead I found a Family, The Braginsky Family, The First person I met was Ukrain, She's different but she was my first friend. Then there was Belarus, She was scary and she could snap at any time Natalia was very over protective of her older brother. Then there Was Ivan...When I met him I felt like I met him some other time in my life like I've known him before. We connected instantly and well we became what we are today. Natalia got mad she wanted to marry her brother. She looked for anyway she could kill me or scare me away from Ivan. Ivan figured it out and he hates when I'm out of the house and alone. He feels like I'm going to get hurt by her." My eye's widened the girl that was in my house last night...Was she Natalia? "_Why Would he Choose her instead of me?" _her words echoed in my head. "Well tomorrow I gotta ask you something so go to bed and I'll see you in the morning." Alaska said as she went on the bed. I pulled out my sleeping bag and outstretched it on the floor and I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Betrayal

I woke up to the sounds of fighting outside the door. "I know you took it Michigan!" "What Ohio?" "My Favorite HAT!" I chuckled they were always arguing. I went out and stepped out into the hallway headed down to the bathroom. I opened the door and looked at my face in the mirror, I gasped there were letters all over my face in marker "T-O-N-Y spells tony." I read aloud I quickly started to scrub my face off luckily it wasn't permanent like on the wall. I walked out after the bathroom and walked down the long winding stairs and started to smell the unmistakable smell of pancakes and fresh maple syrup. "Who're you?" "I'm Canada your owner!" I heard from downstairs what the heck? I went down and almost tripped over a small polar bear. It looked up at me. "Hmm Who're you?" he said looking at me "My name is _." It nodded and walked away. Wait, I just talked to a miniature talking polar bear why am I not freaked out? Oh well it's too early in the morning for that kind of thinking. Arty came down from the stairs and landed on my head as I went into the kitchen. "H-Hello _." Mathew said as he put some pancakes on a plate and put them in front of me. "Hey Mattie, Where's everybody else in this household?" I asked as I put some syrup on the pancakes "Michigan and Ohio are fighting upstairs, The rest of the states went out shopping and Alaska and Alfred are playing football out back." I nodded and took a bite out of the pancakes, my eyes widened. "These are really good!" Mattie Smiled "Thanks I make the syrup myself and make the pancakes by hand." "Cool!" I said and continued eating. Once I finished I packed up I had to go to England's today. As I packed up I heard Alfred yell "It's Fricken Pouring out there! It was sunny about five minutes ago!" I frowned at lest I packed an umbrella. I clipped Arty's cage onto my bag and put him in. I ruffled his feathers let out a chirp and sat down. I Went down stairs "I gotta go I'll be fine in the storm bye!" Everyone waved and Alaska followed me out. "_." I turned around and Alaska looked at me a very serious look on her face. "_, Join me." "Huh?" "Ivan,Ukrain and I are going to make everyone become one with us...help us." She held out her hand as the wind of the storm blowing her hair around. What? They want to take over the world in other words. "What?" "Were going to weed out the country's that don't want to and Make everyone join us. This world will be ours a world of perfect harmony." She had a deep mystery in her eyes as she continued to hold out her hand. "N-No IF YOUR DOING THIS I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH IT!" I started backing away "_...we are going to have to kill you if you don't." She Simply said her voice filled with hate. "W-Well I'm Going To Tell! Someone! You Won't do this!" I backed away and ran off towards Arthur's house with a tear streaming down my face as I promised myself I wouldn't look back at her. I went to go tell Arthur...Running through the rain to his house. As The rain pouring off of my umbrella became stronger I ran Faster...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Nightmare to Reality

I ran off in the street crying all the way. My best friend betrayed everyone who she knew. I ran faster to my house...hopefully Arthur was still there. I heard footsteps behind me I looked back Alaska was right there "We'll have to start the invasions today then." She mumbled. I didn't speak to her I just ran really fast opening my door

to my house and sprinting in and locking the door behind me. "_? Is that you?" I turned around and saw Arthur behind me cleaning my whole house. "If your wondering why I'm still here I'm doing a full cleaning of your house..." Then he saw my face fraught with worry. "_...Whats wro-" I grabbed on to him pulling him into a hug. "Arthur, help me I-I have to tell you something..." "S-Slow Down _ what's wrong?" I looked up at him "I-It's Alaska and R-Russia their bet-betraying us the world is going to plunge into World War Three! They want T-The World For themselves..." Arthur's eye's widened "W-What? Oh Bloody Hell..." I turned away holding back tears. "W-What are we going to do? Arthur? I'm Scared..." "Relax, _. W-Who's in on this." "A-Alaska, Russia, and his sister's." Arthur nodded and ran over to the phone. "_ Mind if I use your home for a meeting place?" I shook my head and he started dialing he called everyone who as far as we knew...was not in on it. I was sitting on a chair looking outside watching the rain pour down from the sky. "Do you have a formal dining room or something so all of us can sit in it,love?" I nodded not even realising what he had just called me. "second floor. Second door on the left." I said calmly. It was about two hours before I heard a knock on the door. I answered it and America, China, Korea, and a black haired man in a nice white suit was standing in front of the doorway. I saw the 6 quivering states who lived with America right behind them. "Come in everyone." I said with a straight face. Everyone who came in was deathly quiet especially America which was odd. "Not everyone is here, aru." China said. I nodded and sat next to America on my couch. "A-Alfred?" America grunted looking at me with a heartbroken face. "I know it's tough Alfred just hold together, ok?" America Frowned "_, Dude I know I'll be fine." he said frustrated. I flinched a bit but heard another knock on the door. I got up to answer it to see Vash, A little girl holding his hand, Prussia, A man with his hair pushed back, The man in the ascot from the conference, and a young lady with long light brown hair. "Ah, Come in." I smiled at Vash who nodded at me in response. "Guten Tag..." I heard behind me. The man with the pushed back blonde hair was saluting me. I waved "Hello I'm Ludwig..." I nodded "Nice to meet you Ludwig I'm _ If I may ask...what country are you?" Being naive. "Oh, Germany..." I nodded and went back to the window looking out at the pouring rain falling. As soon as every Country that was invited arrived we started the meeting. "Alright everyone, Sorry for calling you all so early in the morning and in a very secluded place I might add. But this is an emergency." England said very serious. Normally America would want to start a meeting. But when England asked him Alfred said that he didn't want to this time. I was sitting next to Italy who was drawing on a piece of paper seeming to be unfazed by the issue at hand. I elbowed him. "Eh?" I pointed at Arthur and he paid attention once more. "Now, From an eye-witness here in the room _, Was asked by the ever nice and fluffy Alaska to join her, Russia and his sister's into taking over the world. Therefore plunging the world into World War Three." Everyone looked down disappointed. "_? Would You like to take over?" Arthur asked. "Eh? Oh sure." I responded walking up to the board. Seeing Arty fly on top of it. "Well, Anybody have any idea's on what to do I'll write each one on the board." I said quietly. Feliciano raised his hand happily. "Yes?" Italy Smiled. "I think we should surrender! I made White Flags for everyone!" He chimed out waving tons of white flags. "Italy...We're not going to surrender..." Ludwig interrupted. I rolled my eyes as all countries started fighting. "W-Wait!" Just than I heard a loud bang and there was a hole in my ceiling. Switzerland was holding up a small pistol and everyone quieted down from the gunshot. I looked up at the hole and looked at Vash. "Was that really Necessary Vash?" He nodded. "Hey these idiots should know better." I rolled my eye's and sat down giving up on the whole thing. The Man in the ascot raised his hand. "Yes Roderich?" Arthur said. "What if we get the countries and the citizens that are closest to the Russian boarder move farther west and take shelter in safer area's." Everyone started chattering. "That's a great idea Austria." England said. "Now, We must figure out who's people go to where." Everyone looked at each other seeming to already be picking and choosing countries. I walked up to Arthur showing him my atlas. He called up Germany and us three decided amongst ourselves. "Jeder! We have come to a decision!" the German Yelled out. Everyone watched us I stepped up. "The Countries needing to evacuate your people and yourselves are as follows: In Europe: Hungary, Romania, Austria, Switzerland, Finland, Sweden, Norway, Denmark, Lichtenstein, Bulgaria, and Greece." The small girl with a purple ribbon next to Vash started to tear up. "Ahem, As For Asia And the Middle east: China, Mongolia, Kazakhstan, Turkey ,Uzbekistan,Turkmenistan, and Japan. If any of countries mentioned are not here. Please make it your priority to tell them. Also Everyone mentioned on this list should negotiate with others to see what amount of your people go where. Thank you for your time. Take a break and we will resume the meeting in about an hour." Everyone stood up and left the room. I grabbed everything I needed and walked out the door. "Hey, _. You handled the meeting well." Arthur said behind me. "Ah, Thanks Arthur." I said smiling. "We never did get to have tea did we? During the break do you want me to go brew some?" He asked. I nodded, "That sounds great thanks." I walked out into the living room seeing many of the countries on there phones talking to others probably either breaking the news or negotiating. It seems everyone was taking this seriously. _It Seems like a nice change. _I thought. "Big Brother...What am I going to do?" I heard a small girl say. "Lichtenstein...Its okay Its going to be fine I promise." The little girl looked up at Vash. "Promise?" She said holding back tears. "Versprechen..." He said back. The little girl dove into his arms and started crying. He smiled a bit. I softened my eyes and started walking towards the kitchen. "Ah, _ the tea is ready, Love." I blushed as I took the cup and sat at the table with him. "So Arthur, Who are you going to take in?" He looked down at the tea and then looked around. "I-I don't know I can't take a lot of people but I can take a few..." I nodded and took a sip and looked at him. "I don't know where I'm going to go obviously I'm important in this because of the way your all treating me." Arthur Chuckled. "I think the best place for you would be on my lands, love." At this I choked a bit on my tea and swallowed hard. "Y-You sure?" I stammered. He nodded. "I insist, _." I blushed "A-Alright I'll get on the next plane towards England." We chuckled. "The meeting Will now Resume Everyone come back upstairs!" Ludwig yelled. Arthur and I got up and walked upstairs and went in front of everyone. "I hope everyone made negotiations because starting today were going to start moving people." Ludwig said. "Please tell miss._ How many and where they are going. As well as yourselves." Arthur added. The rest of the meeting was the countries telling me where their people where going and told their leaders over the phone, Who of which started booking planes for civilians to go to their choice of places. Arthur and I giggling all the while and walking to the airport to be able to get to England. Finally making it to the bustling airport filled with United States Soldiers moving to different countries to get ready for the onslaught about to happen. Once getting on the plane we took a seat. "Well _ Your going to enjoy my home, Love." I chuckled "I'm Sure I will." I said back as the plane started to lift off. I looked up at the stars making me tired so I closed my eyes and went to sleep


	6. TEASER

THIS IS A TEASER

* * *

><p>Chapter 5.5<p>

TR Teaser

Alfred's POV

I Watched as _ Walked Away With Arthur giggling. I groaned, how can they be so happy can they be? I mean Were in World War Three and their laughing! I frowned and walked toward my house. "Dad?" I looked down at Michigan looking up at me with those puppy eyes that I always fell for. "Dad, Will we ever see Sister Alaska again?" I Furrowed my eyebrows. "I doubt it..." I simply replied. The Boy frowned as my girl Oregon tapped me on the shoulder. "Dad...your not acting yourself. Your always so loud and happy now your just so sad..." I Frowned even more. "Well One of my kids just betrayed me..." She Nodded and I continued walking. Once we got home I walked in and sat down on my couch. I clicked on the TV and sat back. The News was on. "We are here at local resident _'s House where many of the countries of the world met when _ was asked by 49th state of America, Alaska To join her and Russia to apparently, "Take Over The World." _ is as we speak on the way to England to be their for the impending war." The News lady spoke. I groaned and turned the TV off and got up. Right when I got up my phone started ringing. "Hello? America here." I said into the phone. "Alfred as your boss I need you to head to the Alaskan Border with the troops that have been exported there." "Right away sir..." I said and hung up the phone. I walked down to the army base getting on the plane. I sat down and started to fall asleep. The next day I woke up and got off the plane and walked into the base. A soldier came up to me. "Sir, We have set a tent up for you. It's The big one over there." he pointed to a large army green tent and I nodded. I walked in and started settling in. I started reading a book on my bed. After about an hour of reading I started feeling very tired I fell asleep.

"_America, I Want You to take this little girl of mine I don't want to let the girl go but I have to get some money, Da?" Russia Handed me a small basket with a baby wrapped in red blue and white colored blankets. "B-But Isn't she your daughter?" I said sort of scared. He Shook his head. "Nyet, I Found her out in the cold." He smiled. "I felt sorry for her so I took her in." Behind that smile I saw that he was filled with pain for giving me the small child. "W-Whats her name?" I asked as I took the basket. "Natalie, Alaska..." I nodded as I looked as the small child. She was very cute. She then opened her beautiful silver eye's. She giggled a little and raised her hands toward my face. "D-Dada!" She said with joy in her voice. I melted and started nuzzling her. "Aww Yeah I'm Totally your dad!" I said. She grabbed my nose as I was nuzzling her and she pulled it...hard. "Ow, ow Dude That hurt. I pulled it away and looked at Russia who was sporting his usual smile. "So, We have a deal, Da?" He said. "I Know you'll be able to take care of her better than I will..." I nodded and handed him the money for the girl. And I walked back towards home with Natalie in my arms._

I woke Up quickly to the sounds of gunshots. "Go, Go, Go!" I hurried outside seeing the scene. Russian Soldiers were totally slaughtering my troops. "O-Oh God..." I whispered running towards the battle grabbing a small pistol. "Is this damn piece of junk all that's left?" I growled and started firing it into the crowed of offending troops. "Retreat!" My army started running away fast. "What are you idiots? Italians? Were American!" I yelled no one heard me as the soldiers started circling around me guns pointed at me. I aimed at one and pulled the trigger. But I heard the fatal click. I dropped the gun frowned. "Sʺehatʹ s dorogi!" I heard a Familiar voice yell out. The troops scattered reviling Natalie. I scowled. "Hello, Father." She walked up to me with a dark face. "Long time no see, Alaska..." I said sarcasticly. She laughed insanely faced her back to me. "Well "Hero" Your in A tough jam aren't you." she said. "Natalie! You broke my heart! How could you do this to me?" I yelled. She ignored me "Rossiya zahochet pogovoritʹ s nim ... shvatitʹ yego" She Said In Russian and two soldiers grabbed me. "Let Go of me!" "Shut Up Father...Posadite yego v vertolet" and they through me in the back of a helicopter. And started to take off. Me, America, The Hero...has been captured...


	7. Chapter 6

Look who went and updated. Funny story I made this chapter about...Bluh 4 or 5 months ago? And completely forgot to upload it. So I feel bad. This is a short chapter too! Ugh, and a cliffhanger? You must be saying, "Lauren you suck!". But anyway stop listening to me ramble and read the awaited chapter.

Chapter 6

The Terrible News

"Love? Come on Wake Up Were here..." I fluttered my eye's open to England Looking at me

"Ah, Already?" I whispered. We walked off the plane and Arthur Called a taxi.

"Downtown London Please." Arthur said and sat back and breathed out a heavy sigh.

"So, Arthur...What are we going to do when Were at your house." He Chuckled slightly.

"What Do you Think Love? We got to get you settled in." I nodded and sat back as well. A couple hours in to the day and the taxi stopped in downtown London. We Walked through the streets. I stood amazed at all of the buildings and people. We walked for a while when we saw a small bench. "Love, Come on I'm Tired lets take a rest." Arthur said smiling. I obliged and sat down on the bench with him. Truly Arthur Was A gentleman and he was handsome as well. I've Had a Crush On him for a while I could tell I just pushed it in the back of my mind. "um, _?" I looked at him. Arthur was blushing and rubbing the back of his neck. "Hmm?" "H-How do you feel about...Me?" He asked nervously.

"Uhh, Your Nice..." I said with uncertainty in my voice. "Because, I...F-F-Fancy Y-You..." I looked at him confused.

"Wh-What?" He sighed.

"I-I I like you! I have For a while now! _!" I blushed. Arthur liked me back! What was I going to say? I cleared my throat.

"I-I I like you too..." I said quietly. I closed my eye's then suddenly felt something come in contact with my lips. I opened my eye's quickly and saw England...kissing me. Everything around us came to a hault, as we kissed. At list

that's what it felt like. I kissed him back, we soon had to break for oxygen,

"Love, let's go home alright?" I nodded as we walked hand in hand towards his house.

As we walked up to the house, I took a good look at it. It was huge! The main paint on the siding was a forest green. The garden had blossoming lilies and lilacs. There were a few garden gnomes scattered in the garden. In the center of a patch of daisies was a fountain. The water trickled down the spout, making a wonderful sound. "_?" I turned around, seeing England looking at me with his eyebrows raised.

"Err, sorry. You just have a wonderful garden, Arthur." I smiled as I took his hand as he lead me inside. Walking through an arch with green beans growing on it. We walked through the door, only to enter the foyer. Which was filled with flowers and a large ornate rug. The stairs leading upward covered with a green rug. I decided to go into the main living room. The sofa's were green and overstuffed with small maroon throw pillows on each side, with two chairs across from is and a glass coffee table with various photos on it.

"I'll go make us some tea, make yourself comfortable," Arthur said. I nodded as he left the room. My eyes kept drifting to the photos on the table. I picked one up and looked at it, the photo looked painted, like it was old. The edges looked a little weathered. The picture was of a man with a small boy in a nightgown, as I looked closer I saw the man was Arthur. He was smiling as if he was truly happy, the small boy was smiling too.

"That's an old one right there." I voice said behind me, I jumped startled but calmed when it was England. He took the photo from me as he sat down next to me.

"The little boy right there; that's Alfred when he was a little boy. He was so cute, nothing like the Alfred today, that's for sure." I looked at Alfred, the boy was holding his older brother's hand and was looking up at him with a large smile on his face.

"I wished he would stay with me to be my little brother forever, but like all my other old territories he got sick of me. I wished he never went away, he was my favorite." I looked at Arthur, his green orbs were filled with tears as he looked at the picture.

"He's still your little brother, you know." I reassured him, patting his back. Arthur shook his head in response,

"How could he still be my brother if he left me? He started war with me," I frowned and looked down. The man didn't get it.

"Arthur, life is filled with war and heartbreak. Just as a country mends after a war, your soul heals over time. You haven't let your soul heal completely. So you still feel this way, Alfred got over heartbreak, and he still loves you and I can tell that you still care for him. Please, call the man and say your sorry for how you have treated him in recent years. For once tell him that you love him!" Arthur looked at me, eyes red with tears, wiping his face with a small hanky he grabbed out of his pocket.

"You sure do have a way with words, _," I chuckled and blushed.

"You remind me of someone I know, so I know how to cheer you up!" I quickly turned around as he looked at me, puzzled. I quickly grabbed Arty out of my pocket and turned around, holding him out to Arthur as he ruffled his bright red feathers.

"I know you have seen him, but this is Arty, my new Cardinal." Arty took off flying around us, peeping. Arthur cracked a smile and started laughing.

"I have someone for you to meet as well! I'll go and get him." Arthur quickly dashed upstairs, leaving Arty and I alone. I chuckled a little bit and looked out the window.

"I know you'll like her! She's a charming young woman! Yes, she is my new girlfriend. Flying Mint Bunny! Don't say such naughty things!" I tilted my head a little, Flying Mint Bunny? Arthur came back and sat next to me again.

"_, meet Flying Mint Bunny!" He said, pointing to the air. I looked at him confused, he lowered his head slowly.

"You can't see him can you?" I shook my head, yet I waved to the air.

"Yet, I know he's real because you said so." I felt something land on my shoulder, I thought it was Arty so I went to pet it, yet no one was there, yet I still felt something. Wow, he was real. Just as if on que with our laughing my phone rang, I picked it up.

"Hello? This is _ _" I said into the phone.

"_? is Arthur there? I need to speak with him, I couldn't get a hold of him with his phone." A familiar French accent spoke into the phone.

"Yes he's here, I'll put him on." I handed the phone to Arthur, "It's France." Arthur groaned and took the phone,

"What is it, Frog? This better not be one of those calls..." There was a moment of silence and England's jaw dropped minutes later?

"Francis? I-I didn't think I heard the last part correctly, w-what did you say again?" I heard babbling coming from the phone, as England dropped the phone on the ground hearing the buzzing coming from the phone. I quickly picked the phone up as Arthur fell all fours on the ground, shaking wildly.

"Arthur! What happened?" I said running over to his side, he looked up at me, with a face that looked like he just came down with some fatal decease.

"Am-America has been kidnapped..." He said with a crack in his voice. The shock hit me in the heart, so hard I almost had a hard attack.

This is it then, nothing more to be said, it's started.


End file.
